Develop Your Hero
'Use this page to Develop Your Character!' For information about creating your character, visit this page. As you roleplay in the subreddit, your hero will overcome challenges or reach milestones in their life. At these times you may be given a number of Resources. This will range anywhere from 250 to 500, depending on the length and difficulty of the raid/battle or roleplay. Resources are awarded by Overseers, that will analyze the roleplay thread or raid/battle in IRC. More details on what qualifies for Resources and how to earn them can be found on this page. As you bank your Resources over time completing missions for your faction, surviving raids/battles and roleplaying with other heroes or non-playable characters, you will eventually accumulate enough to earn skills. It costs 5000''' Resources' to earn each skill. This skill can be spent in the same fashion described on the hero creation page, or banked for later. You are also awarded stat points with every new skill. Remember that as a hero's stats get higher it becomes more expensive to increase. ''Stats cannot be changed after you have gone into a battle or mission with them. It costs 1 Stat Point to increase a stat from 10 to 20 It costs 2.5 Stat Point to increase a stat from 20 to 40 It costs 5 Stat Point to increase a stat from 40 to 60 Example: If you wanted to increase your hero's Strength value from 19 to 21, it would cost you 3.5 stat points. '''1 Stat Point' for 19 to 20, and 2.5 Stat Points for 20 to 21.'' 'As you earn more Skills, they give you more Stat Points!' Skills spent on stats also give more points! Look at the first column for how many skills you have. If you just earned your 6th skill, you would be looking in the second row from the top. The 2nd column then tells you how many Stat Points that skill just earned you, and the third column then tells you how many additionaly Stat Points are given to you for each skill you have spent on Stat Points. Ideas for Character Development Here are some ideas for choosing new skills. If you're stumped on what to spend a skill on, consider what you'd like your hero to look like at a higher rank. Buy weapons, armors, general equipment, even a horse to build your hero towards that goal. What if I want to change a Skill or a Skill Tree? Or Stats ? If you ended up choosing a skill that just didn't end up being the way you wanted, or you just don't have an use for it anymore, you can change it! It won't be free though. Skill changes cost 20.000 ''Resources, so it's better for you to be careful choosing your skills so you don't have to empty your pockets changing them later. What if you got a Skill Tree, but you didn't even take any skills under it, or you just want to take a new Skill Tree instead of that old one you got when you didn't even know about the future development of your hero? Well, good news: you can change that too! But, since a Skill Tree is something bigger and more important than a sole skill, the circumstances are a bit different. You can only change a Skill Tree '''once per hero lifetime', and the change costs 50.000 ''Resources. This is similar to skills in that rank-restricted Skill Trees cannot later take the place of lesser rank slots. If you change a Skill Tree, you also '''get to change 2 skills that were taken under that Skill Tree, for free'! But what if you have more than 2 skills under the Skill Tree you're changing? Well, luckily for you, the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th skill and so on, each will only cost an additional 10.000 Resources. But be even more careful choosing your Skill Trees than choosing your skills! After all, you'll notice 50.000 Resources, or even 20.000 Resources, is a lot. Stat Points can be changed at the rate of 1.000 Resources per Stat Point.